


Bundle of Tumblr Ask-Box Blurbs

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: On my Tumblr I take prompt requests and will write you a short thing if you send me a prompt and ship to go with it. I'll do any ship without incest and no RydenSend one in at either, cffsfrfckrs or personal-instability on Tumblr!Let me know your user on here for a shoutout!





	1. Trohley - "I Can't Do This Anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> The following was requested by Anonymous on Tumblr!

Big, wavering tears, hot and heavy spilled down his cheeks as he looked at the man he loved so deeply, “I can't do this anymore, Joe.” His voice is begging horribly to be held.

Joe doesn't move as he looks at the big burly man before him as he is breaking down, melting into an ocean that has so obviously been held back by the floodgates that were his blue eyes for years. The tears flow in large pools down the man's pink, half shown cheeks, getting caught in his grey-tinted beard, trapped like his feelings.

“What do you mean?” Joe says, baffled by what he was witnessing. What had he done? All he wanted to know was whether Andy wanted to come along with him to a party? Joe was clueless, staring back at his cracking friend, his honey eyes squinted with worry. He could tell that Andy was stitched like an old doll and finally those threads were falling apart all at once, bursting for him to see, “Andy, did I do something? Are you okay?” Now Joe’s voice wavers. Did something happen? Was he being insensitive? He knew that he wasn't the best for being compassionate towards others and their feelings.

“No.” He sniffs and runs his jacket sleeve under his nose, hoping to hide the fact that he was crying, “No, I'm not okay, Joe. Thanks for finally noticing.” Andy coughs, “And, yes, Joe, you did do something.” 

Joe is shocked by how calm his words seemed while his body was shaking and melting down right before him. Andy was an old piece of China, it had been glued together piece by piece, year by year and it was finally smashed.

“Andy… I'm sorry… What did I do? Can I fix it?” Joe panics. Who wouldn't when their rock, their glue, was letting go, when it was crumbling before them.

“You were born.” He doesn't sound angry, nor spiteful, he sounds broken down and desperate.

“I-...” Joe is at a loss for words, “What do you mean?”

“Joe, I don't know how one person can be so blind!” Andy cries out in a desperate attempt to not have to say the words aloud and yet gets more blank stares back.

Andy is glass in that moment. He's glass falling from a table and Joe is the hand to catch him and nobody knows if Joe will move fast enough to stop the crash.

“Joe… You are a pain in the fucking ass, you drink till you can't stand and become the bathroom mat. I'm the one who has to make sure you stay clean and don't get ruined when you get that bad. You will do any drug your eyes land on, take anything handed to you until you're foaming at the mouth and I'm running you through hospital doors and  _ screaming  _ for somebody, for  _ anybody  _ to get you to fucking breathe again.” Andy's eyes never leave Joe's, all the while, he's hysterical, “You have sex with the  _ girls  _ that just so happen to take a fancy to your hazy state. You fight anybody you can get your hands on. You leave me in the fucking dirt everytime and make me keep you from fucking up so bad you can never go back and I can't fucking do that anymore! I can't do this anymore, Joe.” 

Andy can't speak by the time he's done. His voice is tired and begging Joe to do  _ something  _ other than just stand and stare. 

Right now, Andy was just seafoam, disappearing more by the second, right before his best friend's eyes. 

“...I-...” Joe shakes his head, he can't process this. Andy doesn't want him anymore, “You're abandoning me?” His voice shivers and he begs himself to be strong.

“No, you idiot.” Andy strains and the tears that pour down his face burn his skin, leaving trails of where they have traveled.

“You just said you can't do this anymore, Andy…” Joe can't fathom the events that were unfolding before him. He was sober and couldn't so much as get the slightest hint of what his friend was trying to say to him.

“I'm in love with you and I can't watch you kill yourself anymore, Joe. I love you so much and you can't see it. I can't do this anymore. I can't worry anymore.” Andy bursts after years of swallowing his words, “I can't let you die.” His voice is crumbling, falling to a whisper as his big hands wrap around Joe's forearms, holding his friend’s inked skin that always felt so cold compared to him.

“Andy.” Joe doesn't believe the words that his friend just uttered, “Please… Say it again.” Even Joe's voice is a whisper now as his warm breath washes over Andy and makes him shiver. They were so close.

“I'm in love with you, Joe.” He can barely even hear himself but Joe hears him loud and clear and kisses the pink lips that were surrounded by a thick, scruffy, wave of hair.  It scratches Joe's face but he doesn't care. His hands find Andy's damp cheeks and he holds his friend's face between his calloused fingers and sweaty palms.

Andy moves to hold Joe's biceps and his fingers press hard into his best friend's art-drenched skin. He tips his head back, his lips just millimeters from Joe's, “All I've ever wanted was to hear you say you loved me too.” His eyes stay closed and the bridges of the pair's noses are firmly pressed together, their lips brush as Andy speaks.

“I love you, Andy. I love you so much. Thank you.” 

And their lips meet again.

Andy doesn't want to let go of Joe and Joe will never let him. 


	2. Wentzley - "For fucksakes."

“Oh, for fucksakes!” Shouts a frustrated Peter from his bed. Andy glances back at his annoyed roommate from the opposite end of the room as he sat, feet firmly pushed against the edge of his desk’s rolling chair, perched almost like a bird on a nest.

A curious Andy spins the chair around with his ink-drenched arm, so he could look at the man who so deeply despised him, “Why are you yelling?” The ginger asks the boy with the fax-black hair. 

Pete tosses himself back with a loud ‘ _ Agh!’  _ In response to Andy. His shirt risen to show off the tattoo on the bottom of his belly. The brown-eyed boy pulls a pillow over his head and yells into it.

“You yelled again and I still don't have an answer.” Andy points. He thoroughly enjoys pissing his roommate off.  

“Shut it, plant-eater.” Pete growls in reply, to which, Andy laughs.

“Why so snappy, Wentz?” Andy grins in amusement at the man's angry expression.

“I can't fucking learn Spanish.” Hisses the bass-player.

“I know it pretty well. I  _ can _ help you know.” Andy offers mockingly.

“Fuck you, I'd rather fail.” Spat Pete with distaste. The vegan stands and moves to be seated on the end of his roommates bed.

“Eres muy lindo para un gilipollas.” Speaks Andy with a large smirk on his face, “Me encantaría llevarte a una cita en algún momento.”

“What?” Pete snaps, angry at Andy for being such a prick.

“If you finish your homework I'll tell you.” Bribes the burly man, “I'll even help you.”

“Why?” Pete huffs and finally sits up.

“I'm just trying to help you not fail out.” 

Pete relents and grabs the page. It's all simple things for Andy, as he took Spanish in high school while Pete took German. Now, in college, all they had was French or Spanish and Pete didn't like that one bit.

“For fucksakes!” Yells Pete after another hour, this time with the help of Andy.

“You really are hot headed.” Grumbles Andy, “Calm down a little and this will be easier.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mutters Pete.

“Listen. It's not that hard if you just calm the fuck down and listen a little bit please.” Andy touches Pete's smooth arm and Pete gets red at the contact before jerking away.

“Don't touch me! Let's just get this over with…” He grumbles and turns back to the paper. There wasn't much of anything left.

Pete focuses on the paper for the first time that night and manages to finish it. 

“Look at that! You did it.” Andy teases, “Wasn’t so hard now was it?”

“Kiss my ass, Andy.” He snaps out a reply to his obnoxious roommate.

“I’d rather kiss your mouth.” Andy replied bluntly.

“I-...” Pete makes a face and shakes his head, “What was that Spanish shit you were saying before?”

“Oh, I said, you’re very cute for an asshole, I would love to take you on a date sometime.” Andy speaks as if it were nothing and Pete chokes on his own saliva.

“You were serious!?” Yells Pete.

“Yeah. You’re hot and give me attitude and I like it.” Says Andy coolly, “So, wanna go on a date?”

“Wasn’t that Spanish lesson kinda like a date though, right?” Pete suddenly asks.

“I always kiss on the first date so, I don’t think so.”

And then, Pete kissed him.

“There, first date complete.” 

“For fucksakes, Pete.” Andy shakes his head, “That was my job.” 

“Shut up and kiss me then.”


	3. Frerard - The Shimmer Of The Waves

Requested by my friend @desirebenedict

The sound of a soft voice calls. A head of read hair lifts at the noise.

“Gerard! Gerard!” It seems to be calling out to him. His hand stops moving over his sketchbook.

“Yes?” He speaks in a nervous, shaking tone. How could somebody have known him? He came out here to not be seen.

“Come here.” The voice is still soft, it sounds like it’s whispering in his ear and it makes him shiver. The young male places his sketch into the sand and drops his pencil nearby. His body pulling him to his feet without the permission of his brain.

“Who are you?” Calls he into the open air. There wasn’t a person within sight, nothing for miles.

“Just come here, just come closer.” He feels like he’s lost his mind, the voice is right against him and he could swear he felt breathing on his neck but nobody was near him.

A flicker of something in the water catches his eye. Just beneath an old dock. For some reason he follows it, “Come closer, keep coming.” It taunts as he nears the rickety, old, wooden boat dock.

A song is then heard and the boy swoons. The song of the fisherman, he knows this song. His body jolts to a stop, it’s luring him in to kill him.

“Come on, don’t be shy… I don’t bite.” The voice giggles, high pitched, like a child-aged schoolgirl.

His body lurches onward and he stumbles in the sand slightly, his brain commanding the rest of him to stop but it just won’t.

Slowly, he steps up into the wood and it creaks, wobbling unsteadily under the weight of him, which was not much.

His legs make shaky movements forward, the rotten dock unwilling to hold him without a fight. As he nears the end the wood gives way beneath his feet. He knew he was a goner.

“Adela!” Gasps a voice, a man’s voice and Gerard hits the water, his body not fighting against it, paralyzed.

He’s wide awake suddenly and something wraps their arms around him, big, gorgeous, hazel eyes meet his before pushing their lips together and forcing air into his burning lungs.

His eyes close and he blacks out.

Quickly, he awoke.

He’s part-way on the sand and a mouth is on his.

It pulls back and big hazel eyes look him over, “So sorry.” Says the male voice from before, skittish, the boy is.

“I-…” Attempts the red locks, though, he chokes on water in his lungs and spits it onto the damp sand near his head. He lurches upright and now sees the large tail that is attached to the young man’s body.

Gerard can’t help but to let out a scream, shocked, “You-You…” Pants the man in utter bewilderment, “A-… Merman…” He croaks.

“So sorry…” Speaks the hazels, “I did wish to meet you.” Laughs the gilled half-human, rubbing the back of his neck and giving a sheepish smile, “Didn’t expect for it to be like this.”

“You-… You’re… I-…” Gerard is sputtering like an idiot.

“I’m Frank.” He sticks a hand out to the human, small patches of scales on the back of it, a slight webbing at the bottom of the spaces between his fingers.

Gerard stares for a while before taking it. He’s cold, notices the human.

His hand pulls back and he thinks about the feeling of the boy’s wet mouth and touches his lips, “Whoops.” Giggles the merman nervously, “I was just trying to keep you breathing, I promise.” He covers and the pale human nods.

“I’m Gerard.” Finally he introduces.

“It’s nice to meet you, Gerard.” The boy’s cheeks tint a sweet, rosy pink, “I’ve been watching you out there on the beach.” He states.

“Um…” Gerard can’t fathom anything still, “You have?”

“Yes, you were just so handsome I couldn’t help myself!” Gushes Frank, his fin smacking the water out of excitement, splashing both of them.

Gerard flinches at the movement, “Isn’t that thing heavy?” He nods towards the tail that looked to be the size of Gerard’s entire body.

“I mean, it’s been attached to me for my whole life so I can’t really tell you? I mean, my body is used to it being there.” He pats the side of the large extremity. The scales were a shimmering green with specks of yellow throughout it and his fins were red. Now that Gerard really looked him over, the merboy was actually very attractive.

His head tips to the side and his long, black locks cascade over his bare, tanned shoulders and it shimmered in the light, “I mean, I could ask if your legs are heavy but you wouldn’t be able to answer that, right?” Points Frank.

“I guess you’re right.” Agrees the fax-redhead.

Frank says nothing, looking over the dampened person before him, it takes a while for him to finally respond, “I’ve never actually met a human before.” States the gills, “I’ve only ever seen them on the beach before, never have I gotten this close to one before.” He seems in awe, reaching over and squeezing Gerard’s leg.

“I could say the same about you. Only, I’ve never even seen a merfolk before. I know their call though.” Replies the man, reaching over and running his hand down Frank’s long tail.

“Humans are so much different than merpeople.” Frank speaks more to himself, his hand running over Gerard’s skin, “You’re much dryer. You also have much softer lips than a merfolk. Most merpeople are slimy everywhere, it’s off putting.” Rambles the sea-man.

“Humans are disgusting. All of them are pricks.” Gerard huffs, “I come out here to get away from them all.” He explains.

“Well, I don’t think you’re a prick.” Frank looks up at him with those glowing eyes of his.

“Oh.” I takes the man aback, “I-… Thank you, Frank. You’re not slimy or off putting.” Says Gerard genuinely.

“My Merlin, I wish I could take you out but you breathe only air.” Sighs the fish, propping his head up on his hand, his elbow shoved into the wet sand.

“Merlin?” Gerard first asks, not realizing the rest of the question yet.

“Instead of God because we have Merlin.” Says the hazels.

“Oh, thank makes- wait… Did you just ask me out?” Gerard finally processes.

“Yeah, you have a problem?” Cockily asks the boy.

“Kinda, I mean, you have fins. How could we go on a date?” The human would seriously consider it otherwise.

“Grow some gills, loverboy.” Teases Frank as he reaches up to touch Gerard’s cheek. The human leans forward more so that he could.

“Don’t know if that’s possible, sweetheart.” Gerard plays back.

Frank smirks devilishly and grasps both sides of Gerard’s face, pulling their mouths together.

“Try a little harder then, human. Just imagine the possibilities!” Jokes the merman.

“Why don’t you get legs?” Gerard’s brows raise.

“Maybe I will.” Retorts Frank, “That is, only if I’m allowed to claim that mouth as my own.” Coos the boy, “And the rest of you that is.”

“Deal.” Smirks back Gerard, “And I get all of this, tail and all if I get myself some gills.”

“Sounds good to me.” Frank pulls him back into a kiss. Gerard was swooning over a set of fins and he wasn’t sure why.

Frank was something else and Gerard was determined to make him his own.


End file.
